


Further Down The Line

by vianne78



Series: Danae - Shorts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Funny, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Snippets, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Vorstag and Danae have been traveling together for some time now.They're good friends.Just good friends.





	1. You'll Be The Death Of Me

“Hold on, I think I can reach it,” she said, slithering deeper into a narrow crack between the two massive boulders they had been standing on. Her favorite hammer had fallen in there in the heat of a skirmish, and she wasn’t about to leave it behind. Her head and shoulders were now completely inside the hollow, and her butt was sticking up in the air.  
As soon as Vorstag looked down at her, he forgot what he was doing. 

It was a very shapely behind, he noted once again, now fully focused on her wiggles.  
She pushed in a bit deeper, and her butt leaned to the left.  
Then it straightened again, only to tilt slightly up and to the right. Leather stretched over it just so.  
He was mesmerized.  
The thought of what it would feel like in his hands crossed his mind.  
Firm, he imagined, and soft at the same time. And maybe if he slapped it lightly, it’d make a most delightful sound.  
Oh yes. Wow. Something to really sink his teeth into, as well as his…

“Vorstag! Can you hear me?” Her voice snapped him out of his daydreams. “A little help here?” She must have been calling a couple of times. The leather armor he was wearing felt uncomfortably tight around the crotch area.  
“I have a hold of the hammer but I’m a little...stuck. You need to pull me out,” her muffled voice continued, and he felt his face heating up. To pull her out, he’d have to grab her...well, from behind.  
“Right.”  
Really uncomfortably tight.

He stepped over her distracting rear, planted his feet firmly on both sides of it and took a hold of her hips. Very, very warm in his hands. Her waist was narrow, and flared out beautifully right where he was holding her.  
He had to watch his hands so his grip wouldn’t turn into a caress.  
“You’ll need to pull harder than that,” she urged.  
She wasn’t making this easy, was she. Tantalizing vixen.  
He adjusted his grip and obeyed, and in her effort to help him she continued to wiggle her rear.  
Which was currently practically in his hands. Right in front of his face.  
A vein popped out on his temple, and his mouth dried.

Good gods, he hadn’t gotten laid in… how long had it been?  
Months. It had been months now. And here he was, fantasizing about his employer. How he would pound into…  
“Harder!”  
Oh my sweet Mara, could she _stop_ shouting things like that?  
Flustered, he yanked with all he had, she plopped up, out of the hollow holding the hammer, and that damn ass of hers bumped heavily against his raging hard-on.  
He grunted and let go of her like she was burning hot (and she was, wasn’t she), stepping away hastily, hoping desperately she hadn’t noticed anything.

“I thought I’d lost it for good! Thanks,” she grinned, but he only grunted again in return, already stalking away to take care of his... problem.  
He could handle enemies of any kind, but the Dragonborn? She just might be the death of him.


	2. Competition

The arrows had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a heated battle, and three bandits had fallen, one right after another.   
Vorstag had been happy about the surprising upper hand at the time, but soon he had changed his mind.   
The Nord sniper responsible had joined them after the fight, and because they were all headed for Riften, Danae had invited him to travel with them.

Now, after three days, the man was annoying Vorstag merely by breathing. He was walking ahead with Danae, no doubt bragging about his past victories and heroism to impress her.   
Danae’s laugh carried back to Vorstag and Shadowmere. The horse’s ears seemed to be permanently flattened back these days.  
“So you don’t like him either, hmm?” Vorstag muttered. Shadowmere glanced at him and tossed its massive head with an annoyed huff. For once they agreed on something.

Gunne, he was called, and he was quite handsome, because of course. Almost as big as Vorstag, only built somewhat leaner, straw-colored hair much longer and a full beard covering half his face. He laughed a lot, and his sky blue eyes liked to linger on Danae, especially when he was singing.   
Ysmir.  
Singing!   
Wasn’t it enough he was constantly talking, joking and bragging? Did he really have to burst into random serenades, too? Danae seemed happy to walk next to him. Even flirt with him.  
Vorstag’s mood was getting darker by the hour.

The worst part was, Gunne caught on to Vorstag’s annoyance early on, and added insult to injury at every turn. He effectively monopolized Danae’s company when they were on the move, took over conversations, and in the evenings sat so close to her their thighs kept brushing together. Archery lessons gave him ample excuses to get very close to her, even paw at her, making Vorstag grind his teeth hard enough to give him a headache.   
The whelp picked flowers for her, compared her to a summer’s day, and then he was singing again.

The only consolation was that they had already passed the Rift watchtower, and the journey was almost at an end. And then suddenly there were dragons.   
Shadowmere warned Vorstag with a brisk snort, and he saw the Elder Dragon on the horizon. Just as he was about to call out to Danae, he saw the other one following it. An Ancient one.  
This would be interesting.  
“Danae! Elder and an Ancient behind us, will be here in a few!”   
She didn’t miss a beat and was by his side in no time at all, the dragonbone bow ready in her hands, daedric hammer on her back, just in case.   
They looked at each other and grinned.   
Time to play with the big guys.

It took some time, plenty of fighting back to back, a shitload of arrows and some Shouting on her part, but at long last both beasts were dead on the ground.   
The second soul was swirling into her, Shadowmere’s head was drooping exhaustedly and Vorstag came to stand next to her, dropping his bow and vine, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.  
“Well,” he managed, and looked at Danae. She turned her sparkling eyes on him.  
“Well,” she agreed, and then they burst into wild laughter, she jumped into his arms and they swirled around in mad circles.

“You… you’re the Dragonborn.”   
Vorstag lowered her back on her feet, and they turned to look at Gunne, still grinning.   
He looked jumpy, eyes showing far too much white.  
“That I am,” she said, and Vorstag thought she looked very much the part. Her long hair was flying in the wind, she stood straight and proud, her eyes liquid silver. She was fierce and breathtaking, still faintly glowing after absorbing two dragon souls.  
Gunne was retreating as he spoke, nearly babbled, gesturing behind him.  
“I just remembered...there’s things. I’ll go now, thanks,” and he turned and started running.

Vorstag looked after the man.  
“Riften is not that way,” he mused.   
“It sure isn’t. He dove behind those rocks the moment he saw the dragons, did you notice?”  
“Nah, I wasn’t looking at him at the time.”  
Danae patted Shadowmere affectionately and laughed. “On the first morning he bragged about killing the three dragons around Rorikstead. _Our_ three dragons. I was very much hoping to teach him a proper lesson on our way. I think it worked.”

So she had just baited him all along. Vorstag’s grin widened, and Danae glanced at him.  
“Oh please. Like I’d take a milk drinker like that seriously,” she scoffed, grinning back.  
Vorstag was in excellent mood for the rest of the week.   
So was Shadowmere.


End file.
